marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
White Wolf (Hunter) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unidentified parents (deceased); T'Chaka (adoptive father, deceased); N'Yami (adoptive mother, deceased); T'Challa (adoptive brother); Shuri (adoptive sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | CharRef = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Espionage agent, mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Priest; Mark Texeira | First = Black Panther Vol 3 4 | HistoryText = Early Life When his parents died in a plane crash in the African nation of Mohannda, just north of the border with Wakanda, Hunter was adopted by the Wakandan king, T'Chaka. Because he was a foreigner and white, Hunter was viewed with suspicion and even contempt by the xenophobic Wakandans. Nevertheless, he developed a true love for Wakanda and became one of his adopted home's staunchest patriots. After the birth of T'Challa, Hunter knew he wouldn't be the one to rise to the throne. Feeling cheated he developed a deep jealousy for his adopted brother. In an attempt to upstage T'Challa, Hunter drove himself to be the best Wakanadan possible. It was this fervor that led to T'Chaka appointing Hunter as leader of the Wakanda's secret police, the Hatut Zeraze. Hunter from that point on was known as the White Wolf. When T'Challa became king following T'Chaka's assassination, he disbanded the Hatut Zeraze because of their brutality. Hunter, with his men, left Wakanda and became mercenaries. Though resentful of this effective exile, Hunter still loved Wakanda and thus tempered his resentment of T'Challa to aid his country when needed. Hunter even became an ally of sorts to Kasper Cole, T'Challa's replacement as Black Panther. | Powers = | Abilities = Formidable Hand-to-Hand Combatant. | Strength = Hunter possesses the normal strength of a man his age, height, and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * The White Wolf employs the standard equipment of a Hatut Zeraze which are the following: **'Vibranium Microweave Mesh': in his Hatut Zeraze uniform. The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the White Wolf cannot be stabbed; however, the costume (and the Wolf) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. **'Cloaking Technology': The White Wolf's uniform is equipped with advanced cloaking technology which can alter its appearance. He primarily uses this feature to render himself invisible. Unlike other Hatut Zeraze, the cloaking technology in the White Wolf's uniform also allows him to make it appear to be an ordinary business suit. **'Energy-Dampening Boots': Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling White Wolf to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the Wolf can also run on walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects. | Transportation = | Weapons = As head of the Hatut Zeraze, the White Wolf has access to a wide range of hand guns and assault weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wakandan Royal Family